parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 41 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part fourty one of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ INTERMISSION #7 C7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ --PRINCESS PEACH'S CASTLE-- Peach: Oh, Mario... I wonder what he's doing now? I wish I knew if I was helping him at all... Twink: Of course you are! Mario will be fine! You should be proud of your efforts! Mario knows all you've done. And don't you worry, Princess! You'll be able to talk to him in person before long! Peach: ...Tee hee hee... I hope you're right, Twink. Thanks for cheering me up. Let's go back to the room, shall we? GO INSIDE ENTERS THE ROOM Bowser: Oh, Princess Peach! Your cuddly old Bowser's here! Can't we have a friendly conversation for a change? C'mon! Lemme see a smile! Peach: I have nothing to say to you. Bowser: Oh, don't be such a pill. You're stuck with me for a long, long time, beautiful. You'd better get used to it. Peach: Mario is coming, Bowser. And you can't stop him. Bowser: Gwaa ha ha ha!! Oh, you poor, silly girl! I'm invincible with this Star Rod, didn't you now? Mario's no match for me! He's history. Get over it. Peach: ................ KOOPA WALKS IN Kammy Koopa: Your Raunchiness! We have an emergency! Bowser: Grr! It'd better be important! I'm right in the middle of a friendly chat with the princess. Kammy Koopa: Uh... Mario has now saved all of the Star Spirits! There...IS a chance he could come here using their power... We must make ourselves ready in case he shows up. Bowser: What! Gah! Mar-i-ooooo! OK. Listen, Kammy Koopa. Send everyone to their posts! We'll ambush him the second he enters my castle!! Princess Peach, why don't you come with me to watch... You can have a front-row seat to see Mario get crushed. You! Yeah, you! Tie her up immediately! If she gets out this time, heads will roll! Peach: No! Please! KOOPATROLS TIE PEACH UP FINALLY SHOWS HIS FACE Twink: You big...Koopa! Show some respect to the princess! TRIES TO SAVE PEACH Bowser: What is this whining little glittering thing? Confetti? Gah! Buzz off! HITS TWINK OUT THE WINDOW Peach: Twiiiiink! Bowser: Take the princess! Now! Let's move! Peach: Noooo! CARRY HER AWAY --SHIVER MOUNTAIN-- Kalmar: My name is Kalmar. Mario, well done. Thank you for coming. You have successfully rescued all of us Star Spirits. We are in your debt. Now all that is left is for you to challenge Bowser. My Power should help you... to bring back the Star Rod, to beat Bowser, to bring peace back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and... to save Princess Peach. GETS THE "UP & AWAY" POWER Kalmar: Mario, you must make your way back to Shooting Star Summit. From Shooting Star Summit, we'll prepare the route to Star Haven. The name of this route is Star Way. Once you travel the Star Way, you'll finally reach Star Haven. My only wish is for you to save this precious world. You can do it, Mario. Good-bye for now. GOES TO STAR HAVEN GOES TO SHOOTING STAR SUMMIT --SHOOTING STAR SUMMIT-- Eldstar: Mario, can you hear me...? I'm going to open the entrance to Star Way. Enter this path without fear. The Star Way continues all the way up here to Star Haven. We 7 Star Spirits will be waiting for you here. We wish to give you our remaining Power. With this Power, you will be able to stand up to the Star Rod Bowser holds. CREATE A BEAM Eldstar: We anxiously await you... Mario, make haste to Star Haven! USES THE BEAM --STAR WAY-- CLIMBS THE PATH, POSSIBLY FIGHTING SOME ENEMIES, AND EVENTUALLY GETS TO STAR HAVEN --STAR HAVEN-- FINDS AND ENTERS THE STAR SANCTUARY AND CLIMBS THE STAIRS Eldstar: Mario, you finally made it. The time has come to take the fight to Bowser's turf. Now... Hold still while we 7 join together to bestow upon you our final Power. GETS THE "STAR BEAM" POWER Eldstar: If you use this Power, you can drain the power of the Star Rod whenever Bowser uses it. Ah yes! And one more thing, I have one final gift which should come in handy. SHIP APPEARS Eldstar: This is the legendary Star Ship of Star Haven. Bowser is keeping his castle way up in the sky. With this ship, however, you can reach it. Climb aboard! On to Bowser's Castle! We will always be with you. Whenever you are in need, use our Powers to help you. Category:UbiSoftFan94